Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon. A fierce bounty hunter tried to ruin my life. As if that'll ever gonna happen. But Mac's knowledge was very helpful to rescue his dearest friends. In the end, Bloo refused to leave, but left anyway. Never let a blue guy go home rich. That leaves us with only humans in the competition. Don't believe me, then I triple dog dare to watch this episode of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (AT THE MESS HALL) (Mac, Leshawna, and Mandy were all served the usual disgusting food) Mac: I liked it better when his food was shipped while he was away. Bloo thought that me and Leshawna rigged the votes when voting wasn't allowed. Paul made the decision. But you know Bloo, he thinks he always wins. (gets a letter) It's from Gwen. (Leshawna and Mandy looked confused as to which Gwen) Mac: The Goth girl. (opens it and reads) Hey, I just got six Pokeballs and I don't know if any of them are empty or not. What should I do? Chris: Congratulations on making it to the Final Three. Us humans are mentally developed. Mandy: And working for you is a fox and a half-demon. Chris: As for Tails, we'll see how long. He doesn't like his job very much. Mandy/Mac/Leshawna: WHAT?/Poor guy./You kiddin' or something? Chris: Any how, viewers, watch as the Final Three meet the final three guest stars! One of them is a previous contestant from the begging of the series, likes bunnies, and is a heck of a cook. Mac/Mandy/Leshawna: DJ! DJ: Hey people. (hi fives Mac) Mac: Looks like you'll be helping me. Chris: If he says something is settled before a decision is made, trouble can be brought, or maybe it's just a coincidence, how about Lil' D? Lil' D: That's right, and work best on drums. CC:Mandy: Leshawna would be perfect for that drummer boy. CC: Mac: Final Three people. Final Three! No flukes by me this time. CC: Mandy: Don't forget that I'm the most likely for that cash. CC: Leshawna: I couldn't lie that Courage may be a little too timid, but Harold's got the eyes for seeing, but he has to wear glasses, but I'm cool. CC: Mac: If I were to win, I'd probably spend a fifth of that money for next season. And half would go to St. Judy's Hospital Foundation for a cure for the many cancers. CC: Lil' D: I'm choosing Mandy so I can say then it's settled and watch her lose, but not now. Chris: And teaming up with Leshawna, he's a heck of a dinosaur, his teachings are a secondary resource and has a feud with Cera's papa, Mr. Thicknose. Leshawna: Having a feud with her father is something I like to hear. Mr. Thicknose: Okay, this is my first time on reality TV, (whispers to Leshawna) and remember, you've to think. Leshawna: (whispering) Oh, I'm thinking about having Mandy leave all right. DJ: Mac, when this challenge is over, I'll give you some of my famous casseroles. CC: Mac: DJ and his mother makes the best food by far. They should make their own restraunt one day. (1 HOUR LATER AT THE STAGE) Chris: All right, it's time for a little game of Spin the Bottle, starring; Izzy, Gwen, Raven, Dexter, Numbuh Four, Dee Dee, Trent, Justin, Jack, Blossom, Goo, Jinx, Bloo, Coco, Numbuh One, Katie and Sadie, Billy, Grim, Chowder, Schnitzel, Panini, Eduardo, Beast Boy, Numbuh Three, Buttercup, Sonic, Cream, Rouge, Numbuh Five, Amy, Bubbles, and the alien powerhouse Starfire, in what the episode is called, "Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya!" (spins bottle) DJ: How does it work? Chris: The assistants come up to the wheel and spin the bottle, the person that they land on, determines the dare the camper must face, you face three options to stay in the game. One; take the dare and get a Get Out Of Dare Freebee, two; inflict the dare on one of the other two campers, and three; pick up a question to get it correct and win the Freebee that I mentioned from the first way to stay out of the Dock of Shame. CC: DJ: I heard that is good with sudden death eliminations from Mama. He's definitely going for the questions. (holds up a sandwich) Sandwich anyone? Chris: Who's up first? Mr. Thicknose: (looks at his surroundings) Leshawna: Guess we are. Mr. Thicknose: (comes up to the wheel and spins it which lands on a picture of Starfire) Chris: Starfire's dare is, give a purple nurple to sleeping bear. Leshawna: I triple dog dare Mandy. Lil' D: (lying) Don't worry, I've got your back. Mandy: I don't need your help. (NEAR CAVE) Mandy: (walks into the cave) Let's get this over with. (off screen gives a bear a purple nurple and runs out of the cave) VICTORY! (the bear comes out of the cave roaring and later on checks out the pain)(AT THE STAGE) Mandy: Don't screw this up Lil' D. Lil' D: (comes up to the wheel and spins the bottle and lands on Trent's picture) Chris: Ride half of a zip line. Mandy: Leshawna! Leshawna: (sighs quietly but with a mean look) Makes sure you put it under soft landing. Chris: Robin, you may wanna get a lot of pillows. Robin: Got it. (AT CLIFF)Leshawna: (Grabs on the zip line and rides it and falls and lands on the pillows) (AT STAGE) DJ: (spins the bottle which lands on a picture of Coco) Chris: Hold your breath under water for ten minutes. Mac: (grabs a question card from the top of the deck) Chris: Nice call. Mac: (reading from the card) How long was Beth's time on the Vomit Comet during the space challenge? She was in there for 35.5 seconds. Chris: (grabs Freebee and hands it over to Mac) You my man have just won the first Freebee. Who knew you're TD encyclopedia. Mr. Thicknose: (comes up to the wheel and spins it which lands on a picture of Numbuh One) Chris: Chew a wad of Harold's gum. Leshawna: That's it? Crunch on pre-chewed gum? Chris: I must warn you. It's chewed gum. Harold's chewed gum. Leshawna: Do I have to repeat myself? (comes over to the jar with the chewed gum and starts to sweat a little) Hope this is worth the Freebee. (grabs the gum and chews it) Chris: I got to say….. Leshawna: (spits the gum out) Can I have my Freebee? (Chris gives the Freebee to Leshawna) Mandy: That's it, this time, I'm taking the dare, no matter what! You hear me viewers! CC: Mandy: Ever since that whole J stealing our Pokemon thing, I got furious. And that's how I prefer things to be. Better to be raged than sorry. Mandy: (looks confused after seeing the shark) Chris: You just have to wrestle it, that's all. Mandy: (dives into the tank and beats up the shark bad) DJ: (spins the wheel which lands on a picture of Izzy)Chris: Eat grape jelly form the communal john. Mac: (grabs a question card from the deck) When were Dexter and Numbuh Five first discovered as a couple? It was a dark and stormy night… (FLASHBACK BEGINS AT A TANNING ROOM) Chris: Ah, (put his shirt on the hangar) my own privacy better get to work. (opens the lid of his tanning machine and gasps to see Dexter and Numbuh Five in their pajamas making out) My Tan-O-Matic 3000! It's been tainted! Dexter: Oh, it smells nice in here. Numbuh Five: Kind of like raisins. (FALSHBACK ENDS) Mac: (gets given a Freebee) (LATER) Mandy: (shows her Freebee) I'll use my Freebee. (LATER) Leshawna: (shivering in the fridge) (LATER)Mac: Loco of boom boom. (LATER) Leshawna: (looks at the fish and prepares to kiss it) (LATER) Mac: His full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. (LATER) Mandy: (playing Badminton against Sasquatchwanakwa) (LATER)Leshawna: (looks at the Motivator that is coming towards her) (LATER) Mac: The first contestant to be eliminated is Numbuh Four. CC: Mac: Booyah. (LATER)Chris: I can't believe no one is going home yet, and Mac answered every question so far to contain thirty Freebees. Mac: (gives DJ a high five) Chris: Leshawna and Mandy are still jeopardy, at least one of them has at least a Freebee. Leshawna: You still got the shakes from that mechanical bull. Mandy: You should get back to eating jellyfish pizza. Leshawna: (whispers to Mr. Thicknose) Mr. Thicknose: Okay. Listen, can I speak to DJ and Mac privately. Chris: Sure, we'll be right back kiddos. (AT THE FRONT OF THE STAGE) Mr. Thicknose: Listen, Leshawna needs your help to knock out Mandy. And if you, she'll share the cool mill 50/50. Mac: But what if I'm the winner? Leshawna: Nothing out of the ordinary. She just wants Mandy on the Boat of Losers. DJ: Come to think of it, she did make fun of Mama. Mac: I agree, plus, I think she sounded meaner than usual. (LATER AT THE BACK OF THE STAGE) Mac: Chris: I've decide to give Leshawna fourteen of my Freebees. (hands them over) Mandy: Hey, that is just plain…. never mind. I don't want to know what you guys are up to. Mr. Thicknose: (spins the wheel which lands on a picture of Raven) Chris: Send a swarm of wasps into the burning fireplace. Leshawna: Mandy, you better not lose your cool on this. Mandy: (now mad as a hornet) You are now going down! (12 DARES INFLICED ON MANDY LATER, WHICH ARE SHOWN) DJ: I'll let Mac spin this one. Mac: (spins the wheel which lands on a picture of Dee Dee) Mandy: What did that twerp put on for me? ANSWER! Chris: I don't think Mandy can last this. Say I love you to a standee. Frankie: (comes out with standee) Better hope your up for it. Mandy: I… (about to grab a question card) Lil' D: (saw the perfect moment) Then it's settled, do the dare. Mandy: (hesitating) Leshawna: (smirks at Mac and gives him a wink) Mac: Wait for it. She's fidgeting. Mandy: I….. I….. I…. I… I… I… I. I. I…. I… I…. Frankie: Are you doing it or not? Mandy: I ! (AT THE QUAHOG PARK) (Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe can hear Mandy's echo from where they are) Cleveland: I think everyone in the world heard that echo. (AT THE SKATE PARK) (Tony Hawk hears the echo) Tony Hawk: What's that all about? I think someone's screaming. (AT WESLEY SCHOOL)(Sunny Bridges hears the echo) Sunny: Did Lil' D do somethin'? (AT WAWANAKWA) Chris: That was the longest scream I have ever heard. (checks stopwatch) And it took three minutes and thirty seconds. Looks like you're gone. Mandy: (gets back to her normal self) Whatever. (walks away and as she gathers her luggage and approaches the Dock of Shame, she looks back at Mac and Leshawna) I don't to deal with you ever again. (to her head away) Humph. (continues on and is followed by Mr. Thicknose, DJ, and Lil' D) Chris: That leaves Leshawna and Mac. Who will win it all? Who will be a shameful loser? Find out on the season finale of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction